


The Watcher

by telperion_15



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Watcher

He watches as Charlie enters the room, a shadow in the half-light cast by the moon shining through the blinds.

He watches as Charlie sprawls on the bed, a movement born out of sheer exhaustion.

  


He watches as Charlie sighs and drags himself upright again, apparently remembering that he has to get undressed before he sleeps.

  


He watches as Charlie removes his clothes, in his tiredness letting them fall unnoticed to the floor.

  


He watches as Charlie’s lean and naked form crosses to the bed again, and he slips between the covers with a quiet sigh of contentment.

  


He watches.


End file.
